


The Seduction of Prince Luke

by NotebookishType



Series: Rare Pair Drabbles and Ficlets [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Shadows of the Empire - Steve Perry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Luke and Leia Switched, Dubious Consent, Luke Organa, M/M, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Treat, Xeno, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: What if Luke sought out Xizor's help instead of Leia? And what if he didn't have Chewbacca there to talk some sense into him?





	The Seduction of Prince Luke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/gifts).



> Saw the prompt for this and I couldn't resist.

“Remove your clothes and come here.” Xizor ensured his tone was conversational as if he had remarked on the weather. 

Luke was thoroughly flushed, he hesitated for a moment, but it didn’t seem to be out of defiance. The little Prince began by toeing off his shoes; then he undid the clasp holding his robes in place. The robes were sheer like Xizor's own, though they were cool colors that brought out Luke’s eyes. Unlike Xizor, Luke wore a bodysuit under his robes. That would be remedied shortly.

Xizor sipped his drink, more intrigued than bothered by the boy’s hesitations. Was he resisting the pheromones somehow, or was he such a mess of anticipation that the simple task required more thought than usual? Both options had their merits. No one had resisted him before.

“You want to please me, don’t you?” The catch in Luke’s breathing was audible. The blue shimmersilk floated down to his feet, and he peeled off the bodysuit in earnest. He was slim but muscular; he clearly trained regularly. And he was already so hard, so ready. A bead of moisture glinted on his tip, easily visible from where Xizor sat. He was an excellent human specimen.

“Come,” Xizor beckoned. Luke complied readily, moving to stand just within Xizor’s reach.

Xizor took his time, eyes dragging over the boy as he savored the rest of his green champagne. When he was done, he set the glass aside, for the first time signaling that Luke had his full attention.

He leaned forward, considering his next move. He could have Luke kneel, though that held the risk of them never leaving the sofa. There were benefits to that, the thought of Luke’s sweet mouth wrapped around his aching, everted cock… Maybe he’d find a way to keep Luke around.

“What do you want?”

Those blue eyes, dark with lust, fell shut and Luke swallowed a moan. “Anything. Whatever you want.”

“Anything?” Xizor challenged. “Shall I take Guri right here and have you lick her clean afterward?”

Luke whimpered, and his waiting hardness twitched. “Please, anything where I can touch you.”

Xizor smiled, raising to his feet. “I thought as much.” He took Luke by the chin, nails digging into Luke’s pink flesh and leaned in, nipping at Luke’s lower lip. Luke surged forward, mouth moving fervently against Xizor’s, pulling him close and tugging at his robes.

Xizor dragged his nails down Luke’s back, thrilled at the thought of leaving his mark. And Luke responded beautifully, arching into him and rutting against his thigh. The heat pouring off his body was intoxicating.

“Please.” Luke whimpered.

Xizor bit back a grin, trailing one claw-like nail along the cleft of Luke’s ass. Luke shuddered and bucked against him. Xizor pressed his mouth to Luke’s ear. “Go to the bed and prepare yourself.” Luke shook in his arms but nodded with certainty. So eager to please.

Luke crossed the room to the bed. Xizor followed closely behind, removing his warm colored robes—selected to enhance his color shift with the release of pheromones—-while Luke located the lube. Luke slicked up his fingers and leaned over the edge of the bed, beginning to tease himself open.

Xizor watched raptly, the sensory details—the lewd wet noises, the little moans escaping Luke each time he penetrated himself, and the rosy flush of arousal across Luke’s body—more than made up for the fact that those weren’t his fingers disappearing into that perfect hole.

“I’m ready,” Luke panted out.

A wicked grin tugged at Xizor's lips. He joined Luke at the edge of the bed, running his nails down Luke’s back. “That didn't sound like a request.”

Luke squirmed under the light touch, withdrawing his fingers with a moan. “Please?”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me? Please, fuck me.”

Xizor grunted his approval, taking his cock in hand, and positioning himself behind Luke. He teasingly circled Luke's entrance with the tip of his cock, delighted by the shiver he drew.

“Please,” Luke whimpered.

Xizor couldn't hold back any longer; he pressed himself against Luke's hole. The tight ring of muscle offered resistance, enough that Xizor wondered if Luke had been too enthusiastic with his declaration of readiness... But no. Luke, exhaled, relaxing. And Xizor was able to ease past that exquisite tightness. 

Mammalian heat beneath him, stretched around him, was easily Xizor’s favorite sensation. While he often missed the pheromonal blossoming of other Falleen, this was something they couldn’t offer.

He withdrew from Luke, driving himself deeper with his next thrust. With each subsequent thrust. He leaned forward, winding a clawed hand into Luke’s golden hair and tugging experimentally.

A muffled moan escaped Luke. Xizor smiled at this. Between the pheromones and his knowledge of human anatomy, the boy should be bordering on bliss already.

Luke wriggled his hips, meeting each thrust with a breathless gasp. Xizor didn’t need more encouragement than that. He covered Luke, pressing him into the mattress. He found that perfect spot that started Luke shuddering, and picked up his pace. Luke’s every sob and contraction spurred him on, ever closer to his own release.

“So close,” Luke cried, rhythm growing erratic as he tried to rub himself against the bed while still meeting Xizor’s thrusts. 

Xizor very briefly toyed with the thought of forbidding Luke from coming, but he was too far gone himself for that. So instead he said, “Come for me.”

Luke obeyed, thrusting once more against the bed before his entire body went rigid. The tightness around Xizor’s cock pulled him right over the edge. It seemed like he pulsed inside of Luke forever.

Xizor stayed, collapsed on top of Luke for a time, though the boy didn’t complain. His front was slick from his orgasm, and Luke’s sweat. He decided then that he was far from done with Luke, began calculating how to keep this sweet boy to himself after he’d served his purpose as bait for Vader’s daughter.

A satisfied sigh emanated from Luke as he began to shift and stir.

“Guri,” Xizor called out to his Lieutenant, as he untangled himself from the boy.

She appeared dutifully, unfazed by the state of either man. She bowed. “Highness?”

“Clear my schedule for the remainder of the day. And draw a bath.”

This was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play on the seventh track of the Shadows of the Empire Soundtrack, The Seduction of Princess Leia.


End file.
